1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic system comprising a bending flexible tube section and a bending section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an endoscope includes an elongated insertion section that is inserted into a subject and an operating section that is connected to a proximal end side of the insertion section. Further, the insertion section has an elongated flexible tube section having flexibility and a bending section that is provided on a distal end side of the flexible tube section and operated to bend. The bending section has a bending tube having a configuration that node rings are aligned in the longitudinal direction of the insertion section and coupled through joints capable of swinging. To operate the bending section to bend, a pair of wires having one end coupled with each bending tube is arranged in the insertion section. The other end of the pair of wires is fixed to a pulley coupled with a bending operation knob of the operating section. When the bending operation knob is rotated, the pulley is rotated on an axis, and one of the pair of wires is taken up, and the other is veered out. When the wires are taken up and veered out (pulled and loosened), the bending section is operated to bend. Further, when the two pulleys each having such a bending mechanism are provided, the bending section can be operated to bend in both a right-left direction and an up-down direction. Based on a combination of these bending directions, the bending section can bend in arbitrary directions. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-224241 discloses a medical manipulator comprising such a bending mechanism.